gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
RP:The Locust Civil War
This an RP about the Locust Civil War by Gruntijackal'' This RP: The Locust Civil War, has started! The Locust Civil War RP is a Role Player article for the Users of Gears of War Fanon. If you want to join, please comment on Gruntijackal's talk page. What the RPs About The end of 15 AE, the Locust is left in ruins, the COG is slowly reclaiming Sera, and the Lambent is dominating over the Locust Horde. This RP is about several battles and engagments during the year 16 AE. The team of Locust versus the team of Lambent. Will the Locust survive or will the Lambent prevail? Rules 1#: Whatever I say, goes, so if you want somebody to die, your will have to ask me. 2#: You cannot be a Human in this game. This is a Locust Civil War. 3#: You can be either a Lambent or a Locust. 4#: You can be either a Locust/Lambent Drone, a Locust/Lambent Boomer, a Locust/Lambent Kantus or a Locust/Lambent Berserker 5#: There can only be Five People as a Berserker Character 6#: The Kryll can not suddenly help the Locust, as they have been captured and exposed to Imulsion (so they count as Lambent forces) 7#: This takes place after Gears of War 2, so you can have your own weapons in this RP 8#: This RP will not begin until there are atleast 6 people in it. And I will post the first to start it off. The Introduction is just to introduce the User to what this is exactly about. List of Characters Currently Since June 4th, 2009. Lambent ;Gruntijackal :Character Name: Jiukils (I don't know Locust Names) :Role: Reaver Pilot, Kryll Aider :Weapons: Lambent Shotgun, Lambent Bow, others, the Kryll. ;Cortezsniper :Character Name: Preceder :Role: Lambent Medic, CQB Expert :Weapons: Hammerburst, Lambent Shotgun, Boltok, Frag Grenades. Locust ;I iz guy :Character: Commander Ritashkewl :Role: Commander/ Theron Soldier (Please don't kill, I want to do it myself in a fanfic.) :Weapons: Lancer, Torque, Boltok ;Cruor pro Deus :Character: High priest Kiirahk :Role: Kantus priest :Weapons: Boltok pistol (modified with scope & 1 inch extended barrel), serrated sword, ink & frag grenades ;User:Imperial Locust Guard :Character:Commander Reth]] :Role: one of Raams Commander's until RAAMs death{ Locust Commander} :Weapons:Two Gnashers,Two Boltoks (Any other Users just add in this section, your character will be placed in the story at some point) ;User:TheSebman :Character:Engineer Skrol :Role: Grenadier elite, inventor of several enhanced weapons :Weapons:Gnasher shotgun, ;User:Recharged :Character:Mrar :Role:A high ranking Theron Guard; Field Commander :Weapons:Torque Bow, Serrated Blade, Boltok Pistol ;User:kingcanuck :Character:Gridcuk :Role:A Theron Elite :Weapons:Lancer,Gorgan,Boltok,Torque Bow,Frag grenades and a Longshot Introduction This section of the story takes place when the Lambent Brumak was getting killed Jiukils knew that Jacinto was going to sink into the hollow, it was only a matter of time. Rounding up the troops was his problem. Perhaps it would have been easier if the Nexus wasn't so spacious with battles. His main enemy, Commander Ritashkewl, was fighting the Hollow aswell. Jiukils was a Lambent Captain and incharge of a large force in the army, he noticed one of the Locust Queen's transmittors. Picking it up, he started to speak into it, knowing the rest will listen and the Aiders will do what they are told. "Abandon your posts, commrades, the City from above is sinking, retreat, to the Reavers," Jiukils looked into the distance, he was wielding his Lambent Torque Bow at ease as he watched the Lambent forces retreat. He could see several Lambent Reavers rise into the airs. The Locust, too, were trying to retreat, Strange, thought Jiukils as he spotted two Reavers being chased by a Hydra and Skorge. He could also see Regular Reavers flying across the shattered areas of the battleground known as the Hollow. Suddenly, he was assaulted by a Drone. Reacting, Jiukils pulled out his Lambent Gnasher Shotgun and blasted him to kingdom come. Hundreds of Drones were running across the cold, hard floor below, acompanied by what appeared to be Kantus Priests. Roleplay Escaping the Hollow Don't Forget, after you write the section, sign your signature, along with four of this symbol (-) afterwards! Juikils looked at the mutilated Locust Corpse infront of him. And decided to take his own advice, and run. He could see the red beam from here, he turned around and ran like hell out of the building he was in. Two Locust Drones came up the stared, Juikils blasted one and killed it. He then kicked the other drone down the stairs, killing it. He ran down the stairs at a great speed, and pulled out his Lambent bow, shooting the entrance. Two lumps of clumpy meat appeared after the smoky cloud. Juikils ran outside, and suddenly, the wall of cave infront of him burst open in a thick coat of dust, pushing Juikils back. He got back up and witnessed a Corpser and a Lambent Corpser in claw-to-claw combat. Juikils ran underneath the regular Corpser's legs and charged the Lambent Bow. He fired it into the Corpser's stomah, the exploson pushed it back into a pool of imulsion, crushing a seeder in the process. The Lambent Corpser then lay down for him, and he climbed quickly up one of it's legs. The Corpser then began to run, and escape the hollow. ---- Category:Roleplay